Frozen Heart
by Tora-Riya
Summary: After accidentally hitting his cousin Tino with his ice magic, prince Lukas becomes a recluse and shuts out the world and dear ones in order to protect them from his uncontrollable powers. But alas you can't hide from the world forever. Featuring an Italian snowman and frisky Prussian. SuFin/DenNor in the Frozen universe. By Kuro-Riya and Tora-Star
1. Chapter 1

"Lukas. Lukas! Lu-Lu, wake up!" A boy around the age of five pestered another child upon his bed in the large room they appeared to share.

"Tino go to sleep." Replied the eight year old currently being harassed.

"I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake. Play with me." He nudged again.

"No. Go back to bed." The elder pushed the other off the large bed and onto the floor. The blonde landed with a thud on his rear and, for a moment, seemed discouraged until a spark flashed in his eyes. He scurried back up the bed and leaned in close to Lukas' ear, whispering in excitement over the sudden idea.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?"

Eyes still closed the cousin smirked at the suggestion before relenting.

"Only if you're quiet."

Tino screamed silently and tugged on his older relative's arm to usher him up and out of the room.

Their tiny feet pitter-pattered down the hallways until Lukas opened a set of double doors and hastily snuck Tino and himself inside. Once safely secluded in the giant ballroom, the younger looked up at his older cousin.

"Do your magic!"

Lukas couldn't hold back a smile at the younger's excitement. It was sweet how little flakes of frozen water could make Tino's eyes turn wide as saucers, awed in amazement and wonder. It made Lukas feel special, happy to have the power; Like it was more of a gift rather than a tool, as his father put it.

Lukas rolled his wrist, forming a fresh powder in his hand and having it swirl before condensing it more and more, making the small ice look as if it were crystals before launching the flurry into the air, having it explode into a soft blizzard of gently falling snow. Tino loved the sight and Lukas knew it. The flakes fell slowly as Tino ran around, relishing in the cold. Lukas never felt the bite of chill, and wondered how his non-magical cousin seemed to actually enjoy the feeling most people disliked about snow and winter. But that only made their bond more special. Though they were technically cousins, they referred to each other more as brothers, having grown up together ever since Tino could barely walk.

True to his word, they built a snowman. Well, more like Lukas conjured up the snowman and Tino just decorated it. None the less, it was a favorite pastime for both of them. They took the snowman and had him slide around the ice, frozen over the hardwood floors, and skated along with the ice-man they called Feli.

Lukas developed sarcasm at a very young age, and always had the snowmen saying things like " Hi I'm Feli and I like warm hugs-AND PASTA!"

It was a reminder of when they once traveled far to a place called Italy with his father, and everyone there spoke and ate very differently than what they were used to. It was like a completely different world, and it only opened Lukas' eyes up to adventure. But, alas, he was told that, until he could control his powers, traveling was out of the question.

During that trip he could hardly contain himself, and froze tiny things left and right. Once, they were eating and he kept accidentally freezing his fork, turning his food to ice before it could reach his mouth. His mother had to feed both he and Tino, leaving everyone slightly embarrassed, but mostly him. Lukas was still happy though, and having his little cousin's encouragement put him more at ease, even if the younger was only three years old at the time.

A snowball broke his remembrance and he looked to the direction it came from to find Tino giggling. He smiled wickedly and formed his own snowball from thin air, before throwing it at Tino. The smaller tried to dodge it but it still managed to hit his leg, which he only laughed at.

Tino was so carefree and fearless, and that was demonstrated when he began running and jumping off the mounds of pre-existing snow that they played on earlier in the night. He jumped off a particularly high one before yelling "Catch me Lukas!" Something the older was more than happy to do.

But his brother did it again, and again, and again, faster and higher each time, and Lukas found himself having a difficult time keeping up. Each mound towered higher than the next, trying to keep the prince further from the ground, but also making the wooden floor more of an impending danger, the situation growing worse without Lukas meaning for it to.

"S-Slow down Tino! I can't keep up!" Lukas tried to warn, but the younger couldn't hear him over his laughter and giggles that echoed through the ballroom. Tino jumped again and, in a panic, Lukas slipped as he cast for more snow, missing his intended target and instead hitting him in the eyes.

The five year old landed in a white pile underneath him and made no move to get up. Thoroughly horrified, Lukas began yelling and hurried to Tino's side. He propped him up in his arms and tried shaking him, begging him to open his eyes and wake up. But, as if to further his fear, a streak of the younger boy's hair quickly began turning white.

No longer able to contain himself, he screamed for his parents. Having been so loud earlier they thankfully weren't far, but had to force the doors open due to all of Lukas' frost.

"Lukas, what have you done? This can't keep happening-"

The king stopped when he saw his eldest son holding the younger, tears pouring from his eyes onto the iced floor, freezing upon impact, while Tino's body was eerily still. The queen rushed forward and pulled Tino out of Lukas's arms.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to hit him!" He cried. The king, along with his wife, bent over the littlest prince. Though he wasn't moving his heart was still beating and his face twisted in unconscious pain.

"What do we do?" His flustered mother asked, clearly distressed.

"I know where we need to go-Get your cloaks."

On his way home little Berwald and his reindeer Sven trekked through the woods, hauling a rather nicely sized block of ice. The child was happy to have cut one so big and hoped to sell it to have enough for a large meal and some carrots for his hairy companion. Times had gotten significantly harder for the Swede as of late, and now he had to rely on the icemen in his warm town. Luckily underneath their gruff exterior were kind hearts and they took him under their wings, teaching him how to mine ice every morning for work.

Even so, he and Sven were young and thus slower and clumsier, tending to lag behind the group, but never too far. During this early morning they were walking their usual trail back to town when Berwald heard galloping. Whoever it was they were approaching, and fast.

Looking back he caught a glimpse of two riders bolting past and leaving a trail of something white. He told Sven to stop and pulled the reins as he leaned down to inspect the ground. He couldn't believe it at first but when he reached down and touched the ground sure enough it was a fresh dusting of snow.

His eyes grew as he continued to touch the frostbitten plants that were left in the horses wake and decided to follow the cold path.

Leading Sven back around they quickly tried to pursue the mysterious people able to conjure up such frost. The small reindeer's short legs pulled hard uphill with the sleigh. They slowed when they saw the horses tied up off to the side of this empty, small valley in the middles of the forest. Berwald unfastened the sled and lead him and his friend off to the side, hiding behind some rocks and foliage. The area sunk a little in the middle, creating almost an arena or amphitheater where the cloaked figures stood.

But soon they lowered their hoods to reveal a man and his wife, who carried a little boy in her arms, and another boy not far from Berwald's age, standing directly next to the man. Berwald assumed they were a family, and a worried one at that. Both the woman and taller boy looked to the man, confused about their destination.

They waited, a silence almost eerie fall around them before the ground started shaking. Berwald was tempted to abandon his mission and leave when all the surrounding rocks simultaneously began rolling into the middle where the family was, where they promptly came to a stop. Sven started to freak out and when Berwald tried to quell his fears a voice interrupted beside them

"Ssssh I'm trying to listen-Well aren't you cute? I think I'll keep you." Berwald nearly shrieked but it came out more as a silent scream as he looked to his side and saw a bulbous, tiny rock-person who pinched his cheek. He was about to say something until he heard the man he and Sven had been following.

"Please help us." He took the boy and lowered him down for a small, old troll.

"Are the powers born or cursed?"

"Born. He was hit on the head."

The troll paused before speaking again.

"Lucky for him. If it were the heart, it would've been fatal. But matters of the mind are easier to mend."

Lukas clutched at the hems of his father's pants, guilt and worry consuming at his chest as the trolls talked of his magic.

The wise troll gently waved his arm in the air, silencing the others while fabricating soft images as he spoke of Lukas and his ability.

"Your powers are great and will only grow stronger as you grow. People will love you and your gift but if you can't learn to control it that love can turn to fear."

It quelled his concern over Tino but a new worry fell in its place. How was the blonde to control his powers? Even his father couldn't completely control his- What hope was there for him? And Tino! What if he accidentally hurt him again?

"I will erase all the memories of magic, but I'll keep the fun."

Memories of them flashed in the air, slowly being replaced from having magic to ordinary things such as Lukas rolling up a snow man instead of simply conjuring one up. It left him crestfallen but he didn't dare object-this was to help Tino.

When the rock troll was done Tino still had the solid white streak in his hair but his face looked at peace. At that Lukas felt relieved. As long as his cousin was healthy and safe, he'd be fine. He knew he and his father would have a long discussion once they reached home, but, for now, the royal family was okay.

Okay so in case you haven't guessed it, Kuro-Riya and I (Tora-Star) have teamed up to make a SuFin/DenNor in the setting of Frozen. I dunno about the rest of you or if there are already writers doing this (I swear on my yaoi Kuro and I thought of this on our own and had no influence off other fics.)but I mean, Elsa and Lukas are fo sho long lost homies.

Anyways~ I wrote this chapter and Kuro wrote the next chapter and we switch off! We'll both be able to see the reviews and messages so feel free to post and message us.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few years since Lukas stopped playing with him. They'd moved his bed and belongings into a different room, and Tino had seen very little of the boy since. No longer did they spend nights together, up way past their bedtimes telling stories of trolls and fairies. In fact, it was rare to see the older boy even at meals. He typically took his meals in his room, sometimes joined by his father.

To Tino, still young and naive, this behavior was odd and unexplainable. He and Lukas had always been very close, and he couldn't fathom what he'd done to warrant this new cold-shoulder treatment.

Even his most fool-proof plan, asking Lukas to join him in the building of a snowman, had fallen through. It had always been something that got the boy up and moving, even in the dead of night, and Tino had been more than shocked to be denied his request. All he had received was an annoyed "Go away, Tino." Fancy that.

Still, he persisted in his attempts to draw Lukas out of the depths of his room for many years to come. He'd even gone as far as to try and guilt him into it by mentioning his new tendency to talk to inanimate objects, namely to the paintings hung in their gallery. Still, nothing came of it. He wasn't even graced with a reply anymore.

Lonely and hormonal with the onset of his teenage years, Tino stopped bothering. He couldn't find sense in trying to convince a boy who had no interest in him any longer to give him company. His mother, though rather boring, would at least sit next to him and offer a bit of conversation. He'd take what he could get.

How he wished he could go out and make friends with children from the kingdom, but the gates of the castle had been shut pretty much since Lukas had stopped coming out of his room. So Tino was stuck, gazing out of windows and holding conversations with paintings to pass his time.

He was pretty excited when his parents announced that they were going on a trip. It could be chalked up to the excitement of a fifteen year old about to have practically a whole castle to do with what he pleased. On his way to see them off, he contemplating knocking on Lukas' door. Perhaps they could see them off together and make plans to completely destroy the castle in their absence. But he thought better of it, sighing as he jogged into his parents' bedroom, where they were finishing up their packing.

He hugged them both tightly, grinning brightly as they offered him small smiles.

"I love you both, have a good trip!" He said, getting a few more hugs before he raced back to his room with a cry of "See you in two weeks!" Already plotting what to do with his new freedom. He was sure, at some point, that Lukas would wish them a safe journey as well.

-.-.-+-.-.-

Lukas, after hearing Tino's door shut down the hallway, opened his own, walking quietly to the entrance, frowning as he saw his parents, already packed and ready to disembark.

"Do you have to go?" He wondered, voice weak and clearly nervous. Memories of his isolated childhood flashed behind his eyes, of accidentally hurting Tino, of freezing the windowsill, his wall, of receiving his first pair of gloves from his father.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." Was the mantra he'd been taught, one he repeated to himself almost daily. And then there was the memory of the day when it finally became too much, and he'd rebuked his own parents, afraid of hurting anyone else he loved. Since then, he hadn't touched anyone. While he wished he could hug his parents before they left, he knew he couldn't.

"You'll be fine, Lukas." His father promised, smiling as they headed out for the boat. That was the last Lukas ever saw of them .

-.-.-+-.-.-

Tino stood alone, his figure casting a long shadow between the tall monuments, the boundary between his black cloak and the dark ground blurred and hard to see. He tried to hold his tears back in the face of the crowd gathered to honor his lost parents, but still his frame shook. There were no comforting words, no sorrowful embraces to be shared. Lukas hadn't come to the funeral service, leaving Tino to face it by himself.

After the service, he returned to the castle, walking slowly down the hallway, his boots clicking against the marble, the sound seeming deafening in the silence and emptiness of the castle. He stopped as he came to Lukas' door, knocking hesitantly. There was no answer, but his hand planted firmly on the wood, knowing his brother was just on the other side.

"Lukas?" He called, still receiving no response. "I know you're in there." He said, sighing. "People asked about you, you know. They're wondering where you've been all these years."

He was met with silence.

"Everyone keeps telling me to be brave, that that's the only way I'll make it through this. And I'm trying to be. I'm out here, waiting for you. Just, please, let me in?" He begged, fair eyes glancing up at the decorative wood of his brother's door.

Still, nothing.

"We're alone now," he pointed out. "Without mom and dad, it's just me and you." He turned, his back pressing against the door.

"What are we going to do?" He wondered, his voice cracking as he slid down, tears stinging at his eyes again. The question met no answer, which only served to upset him further. Where had the Lukas that he knew and loved gone? Tino had never felt so lost, and he didn't know what he could say. He just needed his brother back. Even just a few words of comfort.

"...Do you want to build a snowman?" He tried, a single, bitter laugh escaping as a tear finally fell. He hadn't really expected an answer, and none came. But, as if he could sense the boy on the other side, Tino sat there, closing his eyes against the tears that fell even through his shut lids. This was as close as he could be to his brother, and he needed any closeness he could get.

On the other side, Lukas held himself, blinking through his own tears, his heart beating too fast as he looked around his room. If he weren't so grief-stricken, he'd be afraid. He'd frozen everything in an outburst when the news had been delivered to him, and had been unable to thaw his room out since. He kept himself huddled against the door, absently watching the stagnant snowflakes that floated slowly throughout the air in his room. It was all too much. He couldn't handle it.

No matter how much he wanted to hold Tino, to share his sorrow, to comfort him and assure him that they'd figure it out, together… He couldn't. He couldn't risk hurting the only person he had left. So instead, he let his head sink into his knees, wrapping his arms around himself in a bid to offer a false sense of security as he let his tears soak his trousers.

"Of course I want to build a snowman." He whispered, too quiet for Tino to hear from the other side.

-.-.-+-.-.-

Tino woke to a knock on his door. Three years after his parents' deaths, he was doing rather well. It had taken a long time, but he'd learned to smile again. However, knocks on his door rarely meant anything good. Still he had to be a good prince and answer the call of his name.

"Joo?" He called, sitting up groggily.

"I apologize for waking you, my prince, but-" A servant began.

"Oh, no, no! I've been up for ages, really!" He lied, resting his chin on his hand. That proved to be a mistake, as he began to doze off again, waking with a start as he began to slip.

"Yes, quite." The servant agreed sarcastically. "I came to inform you, the gates will be opening shortly. You'll want to get ready." He suggested. Tino blinked lazily.

"Sure." He agreed, smiling dumbly. "Um… Ready for what?" He inquired, suddenly realising he had no idea what the man was talking about. He heard a sigh.

"For your brother's coronation?" The servant tried. Tino smacked his lips a few time.

"My brother's… Corn nation…" He repeated, that sounding rather funny to him. But then his squinted eyes fell on the outfit he had picked out for the day, and suddenly he was very awake. It was Coronation day! He flew out of bed, tearing the outfit from the mannequin that had been holding it, quickly putting it on and wetting down his bedhead. Checking himself once in the mirror, he dashed out of his room, nearly running right into one of the kitchen maids. He spun her around in a bid to keep them both on their feet.

"It's Coronation day!" He cried, running further into the castle, towards the main hall. They were opening up the windows in the room, and he was quick to look out of one, taking in the lovely sight and smell of a bright July day. He smiled with a satisfied sigh, moving on to the ballroom, bothering a few maids taking salad plates somewhere on his way.

They were polishing and cleaning up in the ballroom, and he slid across the fresh floor with ease, giggling with glee as he tried to keep his balance all the way through. The ballroom led to a staircase, which he chose to slide down, hopping off right before he'd hit the decorative banister at the end, chuckling madly. So glad was he that he spared a moment to converse with a suit of armor. The conversation didn't go so well though, and he ended up having to shove the poor thing's arm into the hole he'd accidentally created. Someone would fix it later.

He came to another window, this one facing the ocean. He could see the distant sails of a boat, but his view was obstructed by some of the buildings, so he hopped out onto the platform they used to clean the windows, hoisting himself up with a bit of effort to better see the incoming ships. It made his heart race with excitement. Or was that gas? Well, regardless, he couldn't wrap his mind around what today meant for him.

It took him longer to get down than it did up, and eventually he had to be helped by a few of the servants. But apparently Coronation day had everyone in a good mood, for they simply shook their heads and shooed him off. He smiled back at them, heading into the garden. He found a mother and her ducklings. He grinned at the fuzzy little creatures, sitting down and offering his hands. It took some coaxing, but a few eventually hopped into his lap, letting him pet them gently. Their mother watched him like a hawk, lest he do anything bad. But he was on his best behavior.

"Imagine it!" He exclaimed quietly, so as not to frighten the ducklings. "I might… I might meet someone!"

And he meant a lot by that statement. He'd surely meet many people, but he meant the one. The one he could, hopefully, spend his life with. It seemed far-fetched, but still his heart raced.

The mother was looking more and more like she was going to go after his head, so he herded the ducklings back to their mother, trotting back into the castle. They'd already started putting food out, and, in his new state of jitteriness, he couldn't help but steal a chocolate. A few chocolates. Chocolate had always been a weakness of his. That would explain the layer of chub...

He turned, jumping as he saw the eyes on him. He was about to try and explain himself, but he laughed to find it was simply a bust, and he shook his head. He could be so silly sometimes. Of course, the appropriate thing to do would be to leave the bust alone. But Tino couldn't help himself, picking it up and twirling it around in his arms a few times. He was forced to slink into a different room when, somehow, the bust landed in the five layer cake. He'd had nothing to do with that, of course, but he didn't want to be in the same room when it was discovered…

The last room he found himself in was the gallery, a room he was more than familiar with. And, because of that, he knew that no one ever bothered with it. That in mind, he hopped up on a couch, jumping on it a few times as if he was little again. He and Lukas used to do that when they thought their parents were busy. After Lukas stopped coming out, it became something of a pastime for Tino, partaken in when he got bored with talking to the paintings. It filled him with the same sense of elation as it always had, like flying. As if he wasn't in high enough spirits already.

Lukas was not feeling the same at all. He looked out of his bedroom window, anxiety eating at his facade. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as if to block out the stream of people gathering before the castle gates. He repeated his mantra, over and over.

"Don't let them in." He said, walking over to his table. Over it hung a portrait of his father, regal in his Coronation garb.

"Don't let them see." He pulled off his gloves, hands already feeling bare without them. But he looked up, knowing he'd have to copy his father's pose to take the crown. He'd have to hold the orb and scepter. There was no other way.

"Be the good boy you always have to be." He droned, hearing it in his father's voice. He reached nervously towards a candle stick, picking it up along with his rounded jewelry box, holding them as his father did the orb and scepter.

"Conceal, don't feel. You have to put on a show." He reminded himself, looking down anxiously at the objects he held.. "Make one wrong move, and everyone in attendance will know." He added, biting his lip and quickly dropping the items as they started to freeze in his hands. He couldn't do this. He was going to freeze the orb and scepter, right in front of everyone. The secret he'd worked so hard to keep would be made public. Who would want a sorcerer who couldn't control their powers as a king?

"It's only for today." He murmured, trying to calm himself. Just this one day. If he could manage this, then he wouldn't have to worry about it again for, hopefully, a long time. It was too much for him, waiting upstairs and anticipating. He took one more steadying breath as he donned his gloves again, opening his bedroom doors and speaking to the gathered maids.

"Tell the guards, it's time to open the gates." He announced, sighing as he walked forward. He went to the balcony windows, steeling himself before he opened them and stepped out. He watched his brother, seeming tiny from his height, meandering near the gates. Even though his features were indistinguishable, Lukas was sure of his identity. Call it intuition, or perhaps it was the excited and fidgety way the boy was standing. Whatever it was, Lukas felt a skip in his heart, unsure if it was painful, the result of loneliness, or of fondness for this dear boy. As soon as the order was delivered, the doors opened, and Tino bolted out. Lukas shook his head, the faintest of smiles finding his lips at his brother's excitement. But it quickly fell away as the crowd entered. Again, his mantra.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see…"

Tino, oblivious to his brother's struggle, was waiting near the gates, anticipating their opening. When the command was finally delivered, he jumped in place, unable to hold still while the guards pulled the doors inwards, and Tino got his first glimpse of the crowd outside. Too excited to contain himself anymore, he dashed out, ignoring the shouts from the guards as he moved into the crowd, waving and smiling at anyone who crossed his path. He even danced around a few people, earning a round of chuckles as he passed.

He scanned the crowd dutifully, looking for whoever might be his love. No one was really fitting the bill yet, but that was okei. He had the whole day. But right now, he wanted to explore. He crossed the castle bridge, coming to the edge of town. From there, he walked down to the docks, grinning as he looked at all of the boats and the water. He began to walk, as if with purpose, in a random direction. Maybe walking with his eyes closed wasn't the best idea though, and he regretted it as soon as he stumbled back, having run right into something rather… Large.

He'd been walking too fast, so he fell without much grace into a small boat, eyes widening as it started slipping back towards the water. He was just about to cry out when his fall was stopped abruptly, the boat snapping back up to being level with the dock, Tino's body going airborne for a moment before he landed with a thump in the boat. At least it wasn't water, but really!

"Hei!" He began, planning on chewing whoever had run into him out, but that all changed when he took a good look.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" The man asked, worry evident in his creased brows.

"...Hei…" He repeated, voice a lot more level this time, though it was more to himself than to the man.. Whoever that was atop the horse that had stopped his fall, he was incredibly handsome. Tall, fair, blonde hair and blue eyes. Tino's heart fluttered.

"Oh, no, I'm okei!" He assured, pulling a few pieces of seaweed from his hair and trying to sit up properly as the man dismounted.

"Are you sure?" He inquired, voice still laced with worry.

"Yeah, really, I just wasn't watching where I was walking, and… Wow…" He mumbled the last part, blinking a few times. "I-I'm great, actually." He offered, laughing nervously to himself. The man finally smiled, offering his hand, which Tino took, letting himself be helped up. He pulled a little hard, and Tino felt his body falter for just a moment, but he managed to get his footing. The man seemed to realize his mistake, one Tino hadn't even noticed, and bowed his head.

"Oh, I'm Prince Mathias, of the Southern Isles." The man said, smiling. Well, it was more of a grin, very toothy.

"Prince Tino, of Arendelle " Tino replied, bowing as well. He was surprised when the man suddenly dropped to one knee, bowing deeply. But he was even more surprised when Mathias' horse did the same, his foot lifting, tilting the boat enough that Tino and Mathias both slid back, Mathias just barely catching the other prince before he could topple into the water.

"Oh, um, hello again!" Tino tried, trying to laugh it off. The horse, clearly very much like his master, seemed to realize his mistake, righting the boat once more. But this only catapulted the two the other way, this time Tino landing on the foreign prince's chest.

"Oh boy." Mathias groaned, throwing his horse a glance.

"Well, this is awkward." Tino offered, chuckling to try and break the tension again. But, he wanted to groan, that could be taken as an insult. "I-I don't mean that you're awkward!" He assured, clamboring off the larger male's body. "Just that we, er, I'm awkward." He said. It was, honestly, a fair assessment. He hadn't spoken to anyone but the servants in years, so of course his conversation skills were more than lacking. And, even worse, he couldn't stop himself. "You're gorgeous." He blurted. Oh god, he was rambling. "Wait, I… Um, what?"

It was a sorry attempt to cover it up, but it seemed to do the trick, for Mathias changed the subject.

"I apologize for hitting you with my horse." He said, bowing. "And… Well… For all the awkwardness that followed." He added, flashing a bright smile at the smaller prince. It was a smile that Tino could mirror, and that made his head spin.

"Oh! No need, I'm not the prince you should be worried about! If you'd run into Lukas…" He made a pained expression, walking past the prince in a hope to find sturdy land again. In the process, he came face to face with the horse, and he offered him a smile, scratching at his muzzle. The horse seemed pleased.

"But, it's just me." He finished, turning around to face Mathias once he'd found his footing.

"Just you?" Mathias wondered, making Tino smile just by the way he said it. And he just kept smiling, and smiling, and staring, and looking like a total freak until he heard the bells ringing.

"The bells. Oh, gods, the bells! I need to go, Lukas' Coronation, I'm sorry, excuse me, I… Bye!" He called scurrying back towards the castle. Even as he ran across the bridge and through the gates, his stomach was full of butterflies, heart stuttering as he thought of the encounter he'd just had with a gorgeous foreign prince. Maybe there was love to be found today after all.

A/N: Hei, this time it's KuroRiya! So I guess you can expect to see me for all of the even numbered chapters! I've probably mentioned it before, but I'm really excited to be working on this with Tora-Star. She and I both saw the movie, and then immediately had the same idea! But she had it first, and I'm a respectful author, so I backed off. But she offered to collaborate, and it's going great so far! This is a project I can never wait to work on!

We've already gotten a review mentioning how closely we're following the movie, and I, personally, am going to try to pull it away from the original a bit more. I hope that it's already started to have its own special quality, as I don't want this to be a carbon copy of the movie. While I did keep a lot of things very similar, I like to think that Tino and Lukas are starting to bring their own flair to the table! I'll continue to work on it next time I'm writing a chapter. And, I promise, the further into the plot we get, the more things are going to change. It simply can't be the same with these characters.

Alright, well... Any of you that haven't read my work before are going to learn, I have author's notes of doom. I'll leave it at that for today! If you have time, we'd love to hear what you think, and any suggestions you have would be appreciated as well! Thanks for taking the time to read, and see you next time!

KuroRiya  
九六りや


End file.
